


Yes, please...

by jadehousetrapped



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seme, Uke, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehousetrapped/pseuds/jadehousetrapped
Summary: Amon returns home from work at the CCG. Juuzou has left early and is already home. They share a house together and they're already an established couple that everyone else is cool with. One day Amon is tired from work and decides to bang Juuzou.  Juuzou doesn't protest. HEY THERE ISN'T ANY SMUTTY YAOI FANFICTION BETWEEN THE TWO I AM FULFILLING MY DESIRES. I'M SORRY MOM AND DAD. I hope my choice of words and sequence of events is alright.





	Yes, please...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: if you get easily triggered by topics of sex, homosexuality, gay bojobs, kissing, or Public Displays of Affection (PDA), then THIS FANFICTION IS NOT FOR YOU. I don't want to be the cause of someone's death. Read at you own risk. SERIOUSLY LIKE THE CLOSEST I'VE EVER READ OF JUUZOU IN AN EXPLICIT FANFICTION ON THIS WEBSITE WAS A DRABBLE OF HIM GIVING A LAP DANCE TO KISHOU ARIMA ITS NOT ENOUGH TO SATISFY MY NEED FOR GAY PLEASURE AND LUST.

  Amon arrived at his home that he and Juuzou resided in as a couple. Despite Japanese society oppressing and shadowing gay citizens in Japan, all of Juuzou and Amon's close friends and coworkers didn't react negatively to their relationship. They were accepting and cool with their PDA at work. Although some people in different divisions were married and insisted on heterosexual love, the gay couple didn't care. Amon unlocked and opened the house door, and walked in. He smelled some dinner cooking in the kitchen. _Suzuya must be heating up some easy-to-cook ramen again, he should be eating something real and healthy,_ thought Amon. He closed the door and took off his shoes.

  "I'm home!" called out Amon. He went past the kitchen to the living room to set down his briefcase on the coffee table.

  "Good afternoon. I'm preparing some dinner for the two of us, I started heating up a pair of packets of ramen," said Juuzou. He was already changed into more comfortable clothing when Amon saw him.

  Amon walked over to Juuzou by the sink. Amon wrapped his arms around Juuzou and kissed the top of his head. He felt Amon's lips press themelves against his white, moppy hair. Juuzou giggled and tried to focus on getting the chopsticks for dinner, but Amon's presence here with him couldn't be ignored. He turned his head and kissed Amon on the lips, feeling Amon's arms tighten themselves around his waist. Juuzou pulled away, smiling a little as Amon let out a little whine.

  "Go get yourself changed, you reek of sweat," Juuzou said, smiling. Amon left and Juuzou continued with dinner preparation.

  Amon went to the bedroom to pick some home-clothes to change into. He didn't feel like wearing a shirt, and instead just chose a pair of shorts and some boxers. Their house only had heating, there was no air conditioning to cool them down. He was amazed at Juuzou's capability to wear sweat pants and sweaters inside the house during the summer months. Amon took a quick shower in the bathroom and afterwards changed into his fresh clothes. He went downstairs to see Juuzou still in he kichen, god he wanted to makeout with him. Thankfully they both had no work tomorrow. Before he entered the kitchen, Amon got those random boners men usually get. He started blushing, although his hard-on wasn't noticeable to him at first,  he started to grow more and stiffen as his mind started racing about sex. When he saw Juuzou, it just increased his unusual desire for sexual intercourse. Amon said nothing as he grabbed Juuzou like a bag and slung him over his shoulder like a weightless backpack.

  "H-hey! What're you doing?! Put me down!!! AGGH! Amon!" yelled Juuzou. Amon didn't respond to him.

  Juuzou felt a pair of large hands pick him up on put him on Amon's shoulder. He was too weak against Amon's strength. He hit Amon's back and yelled at the big man but to no avail. He slumped on Amon's shoulder as he looked at the kitchen in the corner of his eye. _Poor ramen, I probably won't eat you tonight, goodbye for now, my love,_ Juuzou said in his thoughts. At least the stove or sink wasn't turned on. He wouldn't have to worry about some accident occurring in the kitchen. He looked at the unattended food in dramatic sorrow (not seriously of course it was a joke) and when Amon reached the bedroom, Juuzou felt himself rise and immediately fall onto the bed. Juuzou focused on his vision and saw his tall boyfriend tower over him like a skyscraper. Amon wore no shirt, so his muscles and abs were visible in front of Juuzou. Jouuzou's eyes sparkled as he admired his boyfriend's body: his biceps, his triceps, his broad shoulders, his pecs, his abs... It was all too much for Juuzou's eyes alone. Juuzou looked down to see Amon's boner pitching a tent inside his pants. _Damn... Isn't he excited, so huge... I haven't had sex with him for a weeks. I've forgotten how big he was,_ thought Juuzou.

  Amon was flustered and his breath grew heavy. He stared at Juuzou almost predatory-like, and Juuzou was his prey. Amon was ready to just smash that ass. _Juuzou won't be able to walk properly for a week_ , he thought. Juuzou appeared like a naive, innocent, and fragile child beneath him, lying in a position that made Juuzou seem oblivious to what was happening, and yet Amon knew Juuzou was also thinking naughty about sex. Amon leaned forward to kiss Juuzou deeply, cupping his cheeks and pushing closer onto the younger man's lips. He tasted like candy and doughnuts, _he must be snacking when I'm not with him,_ thought Amon, _however I will admit that these candies taste really sweet._

  Juuzou moaned into the kiss and moved his hands from Amon's cheek to wrap his arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling the taller man toward him. He stopped so he can take off his clothes. All this heat and kissing started making him feel too warm for comfort. He felt himself getting a boner down in his underwear. He took off his shirt and pants, revealing pale skin that made Amon wish to leave hickeys on that pristine body in order to let everyone who sees Juuzou know who he belonged to. Amon growled deeply and felt his cock twitch underneath the soft fabric of his underwear. Juuzou then removed his underwear, revealing a small cock already hard.

  "Sit on the bed. Let me pleasure you for a bit," spoke Juuzou in a seductive manner.

  Amon nodded and leaned back against the wall, his back on a pillow, still blushing from the rush of emotions and thoughts. Juuzou slid himself beneath Amon's thighs. Juuzou's large eyes caught Amon's attention. Juuzou slid down Amon's boxers until Amon's throbbing cock whipped out from beneath his boxers. Juuzou smiled cutely as he stared at the red-flushed tip that was already leaking precum. He stared at the cock as if he's never seen another male's manhood before. Amon's cock barely fit in just one of Juuzou's hands, so he needed to use both of his hands to hold Amon's dick.

  Juuzou lazily stroked Amon's cock, thinking to himself when he should start sucking. Amon moaned at Juuzou's touch, closing his eyes and facing upwards at the ceiling as he felt a stream of pleasure flow through him. Juuzou started putting Amon's cock into his mouth. He thought Amon's dick wouldn't fit inside his mouth, but fortunately it did. Juuzou needed to breathe through his nose in order to suck Amon properly. Juuzou depressed his mouth reflexes back in his childhood under Big Mama's care, so sucking dick wasn't a problem for him. Amon loved it when Juuzou was able to suck him without trouble. Amon moaned louder as Juusou began to hum, sending tingling vibrations of pleasure up through his body. Amon grabbed a handful of Juuzou's hair and started to facefuck him. Juuzou felt tears forming in his eyes, he kept his mouth open, and he felt Amon getting close. At the last second, Amon pulled Juuzou's mouth from his cock, and Juuzou's lips were stained with Amon's precum.

  Juuzou laid back down on the bed and started stroking himself, and Amon watched as closely as he can. The younger man moaned softly as he touched himself, tempting Amon to tease him. Juuzou looked so innocent and cute as he clutched the blankets with his free hand, Amon couldn't stop himself from watching Juuzou's erotic expressions.

  Amon leaned over to Juuzou and propped himself on his shoulders. Then, he went in between Juuzou's legs and dragged his fingers softly against the pale white skin. His fingers caressed Juuzou's hips and legs, earning more moans from Juuzou's mouth. Amon also kissed Juuzou's inner thighs, sucking at the skin tightly so hickies can reveal themselves on those inner thighs. Juuzou whimpered at the minor pain, and gasped slightly when he felt a finger enter his entrance. He tried to wriggle himself away, but Amon used his free hand to keep Juuzou pinned down on the bed. Amon slid the finger in and out of Juuzou's entrance, he stuck another digit to stretch Juuzou out from the inside.

  "I want you to beg for my cock, you look so cute like this," said Amon in a low and seductive tone. Juuzou just stared at him with tears in his eyes.

  "Amon...... p-please fuck me hard in the ass with your rock-hard, thick-ass cock.." said Juuzou in a timid manner.

  "I couldn't hear you. say it louder so I can hear," teased Amon. Juuzou pouted and repeated himself, loudly this time.

  "Amon, please fuck me so hard in the ass with your rock-hard, thick-ass cock, that I won't be able to sit up and walk properly for days!" Juuzou yelled, whining against Amons fingers curling against the walls of his prostate.

  Amon smiled. "That's what I want to hear."

  Amon kept at this practice until Juuzou seemed prepared enough. After a few minutes of preparation, he slid his hand out, and grabbed the lube in the drawer of the night stand beside the head of the bed. He applied some lubricant to Juuzou's prostate and also for his throbbing cock. Damn, he couldn't wait to start fucking his lover.

  Juuzou shivered slightly from the cold lubricant as it came into contact with his body. He whimpered softly and looked at Amon preparing his hard manhood. His own cock was standing up on his own, he grew too tired to jerk himself off. Amon angled his cock against Juuzou's entrance.

  "I'll be entering now," said Amon, speaking in a low tone. Man that's hot AF.

  "Okay... Just be gentle at first alright..?" asked Juuzou, looking into Amon's eyes. His wide eyes were filled with such lust and trust that he only showed that look in his eyes with Amon whenever they had sex.

  Amon slowly pushed his manhood into Juuzou's entrance. Juuzou gasped slightly and felt himself tighten around Amon.  Amon groaned at the tight sensation and continued slowly to push himself in, being careful not to harm the smaller person. After what seemed like an eternally, Amon pushed himself all the way in, Juuzou felt Amon's waist against his ass. Amon allowed Juuzou some time to adjust, and they both sat in impatience as they both wanted to just do it already. Juuzou kept making small whimpers as he relaxed around Amon's cock buried deep in his ass. He was grateful for the preparation tease and the lubricant. He knew Amon's cock would fit inside him and yet, it felt as though he would break under Amon's hugeness and strength. Juuzou nodded for Amon to start moving.

  Amon silently thanked Juuzou in his thoughts and started moving slowly.

  Juuzou loudly moaned and whimpered out loud. His breaths were short, making him super adorable in Amon's gaze. His cheeks were flushed and tears of pleasure streamed his face. He wrapped his arms around Amon's neck and pulled him closer.

  Amon went faster after a few minutes and sweat began to form and slide down his forehead. He breaths became pants and listened to Juuzou's pleads to fuck him harder. Juuzou was so loud that the neighbors could hear them. The bed creaked and hit the wall as Amon repeatedly thrust into Juuzou. The two kissed deeply, their tongues intertwining and dancing with passion and lust. Juuzou kept moaning and Amon wanted to keep fucking that little ass.

  Juuzou moaned louder than usual when Amon thrust his cock into him.

  "Do it again, Hit that spot," pleaded Juuzo in desperation, panting.

  "Did I just find your G-Spot?" Asked Amon.

  "Yes! Just keep thrusting there, it felt _so good_ , please do it again or I might die," pleaded Juuzou dramatically.

  Amon kept finding that tiny spot, making Juuzou thrash and moan. The younger man pushed himself against Amon's thrusts. Juuzou was living in ecstasy. Amon was happy to see Juuzou happy.

  "I'm cumming!" yelled Juuzou. Upon reaching orgasm, Juuzou shuddered and tightly wrapped himself around Amon, clutching at Amon's shoulders as his cock spurted cum between their stomachs. Amon shortly cummed into Juuzou's ass, with his cum filling up Juuzou's entrance right to the very brim. Juuzou could feel the sensation of Amon's cum filling him, he kept shudderig as he laid back onto the bed and Amon pulled out. Juuzou basked in his afterglow when Amon left him to get some towels for their mess.

  Amon handed him a towel. "Do you feel okay?" asked Amon.

  Juuzou took the towel that was offered to him and tiredly wiped any cum remaining on his body.

  "I'm alright," answered Juuzou, "I have to be honest, that sex was amazing. It's hard for me to remember the last time we had sex. I would always wait for you to start because you appear serious and mature, I wouldn't want to force you to have sex with me," said Juuzou. He handed back the towel to Amon and tucked himself into the bed.

  Amon didn't respond as he took the towels to their laundry room and returned to the bed room. He saw Juuzou asleep and tucked himself in too. Juuzou turned over to cuddle with Amon. The older man wrapped his arms in such a way that he was guarding the younger man against the world, covering Juuzou's head and wrapping an arm over his limbs.

  They both breathed softly, they would deal with life tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> *All characters used in this fanfiction belong to author and illustrator Sui Ishida, bless his soul.  
> I'll continue with making one-off fanfictions like this with the same characters or different characters from the same fandom, or use different characters from different fandoms altogether!


End file.
